


i like being next to you, i guess

by m_k_ch



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, intimate times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: Akira thinks about how much of an idiot Ryuji is (and why he loves him)





	i like being next to you, i guess

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im dead

“C’mon, man,” Ryuji beckons, his hand brushing on Akira’s shoulder as they make their way up the stairs and into the rooftop.

Somehow, his touch still makes him shiver, just like when Ryuji looks at him so tenderly. Suppose Ryuji doesn’t notice that he does it, but it also makes Ryuji blush looking at him.

The door clicks as it closes and Ryuji smirks at Akira, gesturing at the orange afternoon, hot and unwavering.

They look beyond the fence, standing close and leaning their bodies against each other.

“Have you seen Makoto when we tried to go up the roof?” Ryuji points out, head resting on the fence and eyes looking only slightly on Akira’s direction. “It’s like she’s gonna reprimand us or something.” Akira shrugs, well, Makoto _is_ part of the team, he doesn’t know what Ryuji meant with that, except…

“You are loud, Ryuji.” Akira says, sighing and sitting down on the dirtied table.

(The rest of the members went their own way, while Ryuji stayed behind and patted his shoulder one last time, gaze lingering on his eyes.

“See you, Akira.”)

“The hell do you mean by that?” Ryuji sits down next to him, putting his hand behind Akira’s back, face in close distance and his chest touching Akira’s shoulder.

Heat rushes up to Akira’s face; he doesn’t even know if Ryuji’s teasing or he’s plain innocent with his question, because he doesn’t seem to know what he's even implying.

“And obvious, too.” He pushes his glasses up, covering his red face. “You’re such an idiot.”

Like those times when Ryuji is too close, or he looks too long and Akira can’t help but look back, too. Or those times Ryuji was somehow always his top priority, not realizing it when his members ask him to hang out until he says “later” or “tomorrow.”

(“You’re with Ryuji, huh?”

“I take it that you went with Ryuji?”

“Is it Ryuji?”

“You’re with the idiot again?”

“Oh, it’s Ryuji, right?”)

Maybe it’s Akira that’s the obvious one here, but at least he has a filter, unlike Ryuji who has to say everything out loud in his mind. (even if Akira liked it. What can he say, he likes the compliments.) He starts to wonder if anyone in the team actually found out from pure guesses. Morgana was an exception, because he’s always with Akira that it seemed unthinkable he wouldn’t have caught anything in the way.

(“I don’t get you, Akira.” Morgana licked his paw. “You’re actually dating Ryuji. Him, of all people!”

“How did you find out?” Akira asked, putting his hands in his pockets. Other questions were pointless, Morgana already knew.

“I’m always with you, and I live with you! How can I not witness you two eating your faces out and not even knowing I was there?”

Fair enough.)

  
“Hey, I’m your boyfriend, and you say that to me?!” Ryuji protests, face scrunched up in a mix of confusion and a bit of anger. He loves that about him. So honest, so soft-hearted, and so idiotically _genuine_. It made every foolish time around him more fun and more exciting (and quite possibly daring.)

(It hurt when Ryuji pushed him against the wall, but those lips were too distracting that it didn’t even matter, not when it’s sloppy and wet against his mouth and it felt so good, he tried not to let any noise out when Ryuji is grinding up against him, not when the café still ran and there were people downstairs.

“R-ryuji,” Akira broke off, breaths hitching as Ryuji proceeded to suck on his neck the second he let go. “Morgana’s gonna come by soon—” his lips touched his cheek, mouth breathy and wet and hips shaking against Ryuji’s.

“We’re just gonna have to make this quick, then.” Ryuji kissed him again, hands under his shirt and brushing on his chest.)

“That’s why I’m telling you you’re an idiot.” Akira pokes on the middle of Ryuji’s chest. “I think the group is already hinting on us.”

Ryuji shrugs and brushes it off, face shy at the thought of everyone pointing at the facts, _hey, they’re going out!_

He puts his head on Akira’s shoulders. “I-I mean they’re gonna find out sooner or later. Doesn’t really matter, though.”

Akira smiles. He’s so carefree, though not as much as careless, and it gives him the freedom to fool around, even for just a short time before they become the heroes of Japan once again. He thought he was only going to be dealing with gossip, whispers by the side of him every where, but instead he has Ryuji, _obviously_ beside him and he feels like all of the pressure of the world has suddenly gone.

“Kiss me, Ryuji.”

“Now?”

“Are you complaining?”

Ryuji laughs. It’s so pleasant. “Whatever, dude, you got me.”

He captures Akira’s lips, and they both close their eyes while their hands wander; on the shoulder, on the arm, on the thigh. It was always like this— everything gone and it’s only them, feeling each other and their lips.

There’s nothing but the will to escape whenever he’s with Ryuji, which might have been a bad thing, but after getting the responsibility set on him on almost everything? He tries his best to be as cool as possible about it, but with Ryuji, he can just forget it, even for a few moments. They can be teenagers with nothing but the world as their playground.

(“I can’t believe you had to put it on my neck, of all places.” Akira said, looking in the mirror and touching the hickeys.

“Don’t you have turtlenecks?” Ryuji smiled, proud of his work. He kissed Akira’s neck, not sucking, but enough to make Akira blush. “Besides, you’re a good student, always wearing the uniform properly. You can hide it.”

“You’re so reckless.” Akira sighed, blush still not faltering. He doesn’t want to be hard again, not with Ryuji touching him all over.

“Yeah, but don’t say you didn’t like it.”)

He breaks off and leans his forehead against Ryuji’s, looking into each other’s eyes and smiling gently. “I love you so freaking much, you know that?”

Ryuji smirks again, hands not breaking away from Akira’s body. “You’re such a sap, Akira.” He whispers, chuckling as he presses his lips against him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @atohiyo


End file.
